If I Can't Be With You
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: I kiss those tears away , by her eyes and her cheek , and she smiles at me . I wrap my strong arms around her petite waist , we hold on for dear love ...


_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,_

_If I can't be with you..._

* * *

**Ross's Pov**

She is everything in my life .. she's just so amazing , I just wanna be with her .

_I don't wanna be famous,_

_I don't wanna if I can't be with you..._

I don't wanna be noticed by the world or any fans , if I can't be with her ...

_Everything I eat's tasteless_

_Everything I see don't compare with you..._

I eat everything without taste , every girl I see , I really can't compare her ...

_Paris, Monaco and Vegas,_

_I'd rather stay with you_

_If I had to choose..._

I'd rather stay with her in LA , than go anywhere , If I had to choose .

_Baby you're the greatest,_

_And I got everything to lose,_

_And I just want to be with you_

_And I can't ever get enough..._

I keep thinking .. she's the greatest and I could lose everything , but I just want to be with her...

_Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_

_If I can't be with you!_

_And,_

_No Oscar,_

_No Grammy,_

_No mansion in Miami_

_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,_

_If I can't be with you!..._

* * *

I could be with her if they weren't people hating on her , we have talked about it , I get the flashback

_" Ross .. we can't " , she whispers against my lips and tears start to slid down her cheek _

_I kiss those tears away , by her eyes and her cheek , and she smiles at me . I wrap my strong arms around her petite waist , we hold on for dear love ..._

I snap back and miss those days were we would just be our self , not caring about what people say ... I don't have an oscar , no Grammy , no mansion in Miami .. the sun don't shine the ain't blue , if I can't be with her .

* * *

_I could sail around the whole world_

_But I still won't find a place,_

_As beautiful as you girl.._

I could go everywhere in the world , but I won't find a place as beautiful and flawless as her ...

_And really who's got time to waste?_

_I can't even see a future,_

_Without you in it, the colors start to fade, _

who really has time to waste , I can't see a future without her in it , the colors start to fade ..

_Any way I'm gonna lose you,_

_And nobody in the world could ever take your place!_

_You're the kind I can't replace!_

_And I can't ever get enough.. _

I'm gonna lose her , and nobody can ever replace her , she's the kind I really can't replace . I just can't get enough.

* * *

_Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_

_If I can't be with you!_

_And,_

_No Oscar,_

_No Grammy,_

_No mansion in Miami_

_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_

_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_

_If I can't be with you! _

Now , I just keep thinking how I want to be with her , to hold her tight and kiss her . All of this sucks , cause I'm not with her , I got no oscar , no Grammy , or no mansion in Miami , the sun don't shine the sky isn't blue , if I can't be with her ...

Were going back home to LA , this time I finally see her ... her family came over my house , we made side glances , but we didn't talk to each other , after everything I went into my room and strummed my guitar .

I didn't hear my door open until

" why are you ignoring me ? "

I turned around to see her her mascara smeared , but she still looked beautiful , I go up to her

" I'm not " , I told her

" then why didn't you talk to me for the family dinner ? " , she asks

" I.. "

" what ? " , she asks

" I can't Laura , I'm so in love with you , that I want to be with you " , I tell her

and she wraps her arms around me and whispers

" I wanna be with you too , but I can't "

* * *

_If I can't be with you..._

* * *

hey guys a song request by im-ally's-songbook , so I hope you like it .. i wrote in 5 am and I'm tired .. so request more songs it doesn't have to be r5 it can be any song :)) review


End file.
